The Amazing Canni Soda
by tonytabe2
Summary: Learn about how Canni got her BIZZAM powers, learn how she became popular, you can even see how Canni got C.C in her vision.
1. Chapter 1: School Bully

The Amazing Canni Soda by Vinnie Tamburriello

Chapter 1

One day, at a high school, a beautiful peach fur, red haired pony named Canni Soda walked along the school hallway. If it was crowds of the nowdays, most people would catch her and love her but in this story... lets just say, she's not that flamboyant. She sings very well but like said, she is not an attractor. She gets higher grades than most of the other girls in the school, she is very social, although very energetic but she keeps to herself in school but she bursts it out at home. However, Canni is suffering one little problem, she has friends and someone to talk to but she needs someone to love. The rest of her friends have school crushes but not Canni. She usually dresses up as a nerd which probably destroys the style of a girl. She bumped into a blue pony with sick pink hair.

"Well, excuse me miss." said that blue pony in a rude manner.

"Well if it isn't you Glazer Star. How are you doin' today?" asked Canni.

"The bigger question is, why is that you are always wearing these funky, nerdy, werido suits? They look so stupid on you." said Glazer Star.

"I want to look like that to look nice in school." said Canni.

"All of the other kids don't look as freaky as you." said Glazer Star.

"And all of the other kids are not as rude as you." said Canni.

"You know what screw you, see you later." said Glazer leaving.

"Okay, see you... I'll show her." said Canni.


	2. Chapter 2: Doctor's Appointment

Chapter 2

Canni, finally fed up with being the outcast, and definatley being fed up with Glazer Star, she heads to a doctor to solve all of her problems, but unlike any other doctor, Canni wanted a speical doctor. She headed to that doctor.

"Miss. Canni Soda?" said that doctor.

"Yes, for my appointment." said Canni.

"While during your treatment, while you are noticely going to be a little more flyamboyant, attractive, and while more powerful, your anger issues could go up higher." said the doctor.

"I have very little anger issues." said Canni.

"Then they could turn to modest." said the doctor. They head to the chamber, where it has two giant hanging needles, a tank of blue liqiud, and a giant tesla coil.

"Man... this looks more like a torture chamber than a doctor's office." said Canni to herself. Then, the doctor sets Canni on the seat which takes her hanging upside-down.

"Is this supposed to be as planned?!" asked Canni, panicked.

"Do'nt worry, everything will be under control." said the doctor as he turns on the needles which aim at Canni.

"Oh no... no... not at..." but it was to late, the needle already landed on Canni.

"OUCH! Ow I hate needles!" screamed Canni. The doctor turned on the tesla coil, which charged the blue liquid, then the cover went up as it transformed Canni. The transformation is finished and Canni came down.

"So, how are you feeling?" said the doctor?

"Weirder, and a bit... Bizzam...y, besides, Bizzam ain't a word." said Canni. Then, there was a robot breaking through the building. It was destroying everything, it even knocked down the needles. Canni tried destroying it.

"BIZZZAM!" said Canni as she punched the robot out of the wall and out it goes.

"Well, that's weird, have a nice day Canni." said the doctor, but Canni already left.


	3. Chapter 3: Bullies Out & New Friend

Chapter 3

Once Canni came back to her school, she was walking around the halls like all of the other days she did, and she looked like her nerdy self as usual. Then Glazer Star came up.

"Oh look, the nerd is back, how is your vacation?" said Glazer Star

"Don't even start with me." said Canni with a bit of anger, her "Bizzam" power made her soft temper a bit worse.

"Oh look, for the first time, the nerd is getting angry, shame for you!" teased Glazer Star. That just made Canni even angrier.

"Now what, you're having a pity party, well good for you!" said Glazer Star. That just fused Canni.

"THAT'S IT, YOU MADE ME EXPLODE SO NOW YOU GET THIS... BBBBBIIIIIIIZZZZZZ... ZAM!" said Canni in rage as she forcefully punches her into the far end of the hall. It was a remarkable sight. Glazer Star fled, as Canni was doing deep breaths. Then a white pony came in.

"Wow, what nice powers!" said that white pony.

"Unless you like getting bizzamed again, then don't talk about it!" replied Canni to that white pony. She was in no mood to talk but she does want some more friends so this is her big chance.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be in your way." said the white pony.

"Actaully, stay here, I promise I will not hurt you, my name is Canni Soda, a usually nerdy girl... some ponies say I sing real good but that's it." said Canni to the white pony.

"Well, my name is Vinyl Scratch, the most popular DJ in the school... at least." said Vinyl Scratch which was the white pony. The two start to see a contection. Canni wanted a good friend and Vinyl doesn't feel that popular.

"Hey Canni, ever since you said you are a good singer, can I hear you sing?" asked Vinyl Scratch.

"What, while I'm in the hall!?" replied Canni, but she didn't want to dissapoint her new friend so she hummed for a little bit.

"Wow, that's sweet, but it's kinda short, well anyways, want to attend the school concert?" asked Vinyl Scratch.

"No thanks, everybody thinks I'm a nerd and they think I'll not sing well." replied Canni with concern.

"Oh, well everypony hates the feeling that others are thinking that you might not sing well." said Vinyl.

"But I am still trusting you." said Vinyl to Canni, then she gave her a hug.

"See you later Canni." said Vinyl leaving the hall.


	4. Chapter 4: Internet Boyfriend

Chapter 4

Canni came home feeling happy that she had a new friend but she still feels kinda lonley so she hangs out with this dude name Psy. According to Canni, he is "really hansome but he can be a little annoying", but she likes to talk to him, she said that she wants to marry although Psy is 30 and Canni is only 15. So Canni came on the computer to talk to Psy.

"Hi Psy." said Canni.

"Hello sweetheart, how's your day?" asked Psy.

"Great, I made a new friend, her name is Vinyl Scratch!" said Canni.

"That's wonderful my dear, Vinyl really is nice." said Psy although Canni doesn't know that he's being sarcastic, he really doesn't like being with Vinyl, last time they met was a disaster.

"Also, that moron Glazer Star, yeah, I punched her! I feel happy about that!" said Canni.

"Good, because nopony really likes her, I hate being with her." said Psy, although what Canni doesn't know that Psy and Glazer are related.

"Yeah, me too, at least I showed her. But anyways, how's life going for you?" asked Canni.

"It was... like any other day, not the same without you my angel." said Psy.

"Oh Psy, if we only met in real life." said Canni, then kisses the laptop, then blushes.

"Oh don't worry, I'm okay with that, besides, nopony ever kisses me except you my dear." said Psy sweetly but sarcasticly.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later my dear. Bye" said Canni. Psy didn't respond this time but as soon she turned off her webcam, there was an email.

"How could this be?" questioned Canni, hoping it's not bad email, but really it's from Vinyl Scratch. She opens up the email and said...

"Hey bud, found your email account, I was searching through you PonyTube videos, your singing was excellent. In fact I don't even know what to think but, man you're spot on."

"That's weird, how come I just came home, and Vinyl looked at a couple of my singing videos. Well I was also busy talking to Psy for a few minutes too so that counts." said Canni.


	5. Chapter 5: A Companion

Chapter 5

It was another common day at school but this time without Glazer Star going near Canni to bother her like usual. She thought it was a good change, but Canni's thinking is still kinda low.

"I need at least a friend or a companion with me, I know I love Psy but he needs to at least meet me in real life sometime." said Canni. The final school bell rang for the day and everypony left out happily, except Canni, which she still felt a little lonely and depressed. She was walking down the school parking lot when a cardboard box was shown.

"That's weird, cardboard boxes are never supposed to be at school parking lots." said Canni, she went closer, hopefully nothing bad will happen. She opened the box, only to realize that there was a baby, volcano-like demon.

"Woah, I never seen that thing before!" said Canni in amazement. The baby was a Diavlo and he felt left out too ever since her parents died in a "accident".

"It looks like that this shall be my perfect chance to see if we become friends!" said Canni in hope. She hugged the Diavlo.

"Wow you're so soft and warm!" said Canni while hugging the Diavlo.

"I am going to name you Sparky, does that sound all right to you?" asked Canni, the Diavlo nodded which means yes, so Canni took the Diavlo home, she wanted to use one of her old handkerchiefs that she wraps around her neck on the baby, it fit perfectly. The very next day, Canni came up in the school and immediately flew to Vinyl Scratch, her only friend.

"Hey Vinyl, guess what I have?" said Canni to Vinyl.

"What?" said Vinyl, questioning Canni.

"I got a compainion, it's a Diavlo and his name is Sparky!" said Canni in happiness, Vinyl put on a surprised face, she had heard about them but only because of their violent and eruptive temper.

"Uhhhhhhh... okay. Good luck you don't get burned in the face." said Vinyl in nervousness. Canni already has a pet named "Fountain Pen" which is a lazy cat so Canni might be excited but not Vinyl.

"It's sounds like I got to be going now, bye!" said Vinyl.

"Bye, see you later!" responded Canni back.

"A diavlo, poor Canni, sounds like she does need more popularity." said Vinyl Scratch, feeling kinda down for her friend.


	6. Chapter 6: The Scheme

Chapter 6

Once Canni found her companion, Sparky, Glazer Star also rose to the occausion. She came into somebody's house. She felt revenge in Canni and she knew she wanted to kill Canni and she can be popular. Glazer Star sees Psy on his desk.

"Hey father..." said Glazer Star. She was actually a daughter of Psy.

"Yes my dear?" said Psy in response of Glazer's question.

"Canni, that little wench, must be defeated!" said Glazer Star to Psy. They all actually hate Canni because they think that she is hotter than Glazer Star.

"Oh yes, Canni, well you can make it like a Canni Blood-Bath, be warned though, villian schemes are rather dangerous and must be done by an expert." said Psy.

"Don't worry dad, I will promise to destroy that little witch and I can become popular." said Glazer Star.

"This is the best I can come up with!" said Glazer Star, tearing off her sky blue skin, with having demon wings, demon eyes, and sharp teeth.

"Impressive my little daughter, sounds like you put on a show! Now go and get that little fool, show her no good!" said Psy while Glazer Star flies out to get Canni.


	7. Chapter 7: Battle

Chapter 7

Canni was on her way home from school, then she saw a black, fast moving object. Canni was surprised, then a explosion. The entire school ran away because they might know who might she be, it was Glazer Star as a demon, and she has crystals on her head.

"So Canni, after you punched me, it's time that we have a little game of sweet revenge!" said Glazer Star.

"Well, Glazer Star, nice seeing you again." said Canni.

"I'm not Glazer Star, that's just my nickname, my actual name is BloodStar!" said BloodStar as she revealed Glazer Star's name.

"So you have been lying with your name, and now you are some scary demon." said Canni.

"Alright, enough talk, I'll take the starting blow!" said BloodStar. She immediately started with glowing white eyes, as she shoots out giant crystals. Then, spades shoot out of her wings.

"This is nuts, I never seen a pony this nuts." said Canni to herself.

"From order of your boyfriend Psy, or actually Lord Death, we herby declare you dead!" said BloodStar. Then, she had hypnosis eyes which sucks up everything. Canni was struggling to not get sucked. Then, she thought up of a solution.

"I know, why not I and you Sparky do an attack together to stop BloodStar." said Canni. The baby Diavlo nodded and agreed to do the attack.

"Hey BloodStar!" said Canni.

"Oh now what do you want?" responded BloodStar. She stopped sucking.

"Why not you suck me." said Canni, she is willing to take this sacrifise in order to end BloodStar.

"Good deal!" said BloodStar, she started sucking with her eyes again. Only this time, Canni and Sparky are willing to attack.

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM!" yelled Canni as she shot a beam with Sparky's lava" and in a second, she started turning weak.

"No, I am getting weaker, and weaker!" said BloodStar, then she turned to her regular self again. Then, she gets arrested for trying to destroy the world. After that, ever since Canni herd that Psy was on BloodStar's side, she nevered talked to him again, the whole world was saved.


	8. Chapter 8: School Crush on Canni

Chapter 8

The very next day, she went to school, she wasn't looking when she bumped into a red pony. She felt terribly bad about her bumping into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Canni, then she felt a slight spark on her heart. She stared into the red pony in the eyes, although this red pony doesn't make very good eye contact.

"Oh... hi." said Canni, she wanted to talk to him.

"Oh... um... h.. hi. What's…. your... n...name?" said the red pony. She knew by this behavior, Canni thinks that this pony has Autism because she met ponies with Autism before.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Canni Soda." said Canni.

"My name is... Cowardly Conqueror." said Cowardly Conqueror which is the red pony, he said it in a quick pace so that he doesn't become in Canni's way but she seemed fine with it.

"Cowardly Conqueror, what a nice name, it feels like that you have Autism." said Canni, trying to guess.

"How did you know that I have Autism?" asked Cowardly Conqueror.

"Because I know about Autism, besides, you can become my friend if you want to." said Canni because it was her opportunity to make a friend.

"Um... okay." said Cowardly Conqueror in a very shy, quiet, and timid voice.

"Alright, see you later." said Canni, she felt happy that she was going to have a new friend. Then she saw Vinyl.

"Oh, hey Vinyl." said Canni.

"Hey, I just saw you talking to someone." said Vinyl.

"Great, that's none of your business." said Canni.

"Sorry. I couldn't help that." said Vinyl. Then as weeks went by, she was talking to Cowardly Conqueror more often, then one day, Canni needed to let this out of her chest so something happened.

"So Cowardly Conqueror, I hate to break it to you but... I think I have a crush on you." said Canni, feeling sheepish, and nervous that Cowardly Conqueror might rage because she knows he has a nasty temper. She hugged Cowardly Conqueror because they didn't want to kiss yet. So Canni left out on her way to class.

"This is going to be great!"


End file.
